A Tale of Mist: Book 1
by Trojan7
Summary: The battle with Gaea is now over and Percy is more alone than ever before, but when a new prophesy is given and the veil that separates worlds is broken; Percy and his friends old and new must band together to face a new world. Their lives are blasted apart as they face a sinister threat who's goal is world domination. Can Percy rise to save the world once again?
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Mist: Book I

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick

A/N at bottom

5 days before incident

Olympus

Echoes of a great cheer could be heard outside the throne room. There was a sound of celebration in the air; the giant war had finally come to an end, and the century's old dispute between the Greeks and Romans had finally been put to rest. Music could be heard in the air, and to most it was rhythmic and upbeat. Air nymphs passed food and drink around while minor gods mingled with the many half-bloods in the streets. Brothers and sisters of different camps meet for the first time, and couples dance happy to be in the embrace of the ones they care about. The people were happy and there was not a reason for them not to be.

However, in a dim lit corner at the edge of the entrance to the throne room there is a bench that holds seven, yet only 3 are seated. Their faces are tired and worn. Their cloths have rips and claw marks riddled about even though the wounds have long since healed. The clip clap of hooves can be heard, and when the only girl among the trio looks up she sees an old man riding a white stallion, but on a second notice she sees that the man is part of the horse, Chiron the trainer had arrived.

"Piper, Jason…." Chiron asked with mush sorrow and care in his voice. "Percy, how are you doing my dear, dear children?"

"We are doing OK Chiron," Piper replied as she and Jason looked to their teacher. "Just…" Happy? Can they feel happiness after all they have been through? "Just, relieved that all this is over." She reaches over and grabs Jason's hand giving it a small squeeze, she thinks she hears Percy whisper something, and though no one notices it she gives the dark haired boy sitting across from her a quick glance.

Chiron smiles sadly. He has seen this many times, war torn heroes who have lost much. His eyes move from Piper and Jason to Percy. What can he think about Percy what can he say. This boy was broken in the war, physically and emotionally. Percy has still not looked up from his spot on the table. With Annabeth gone Chiron is unsure how this broken boy will ever move on. He waits for some sign of acknowledgment, some type of response, but Percy is just staring into his hands lost to himself.

(Percy POV) about time

She's gone, she's gone, she's gone, she's gone. Annabeth is gone, taken, stolen, ripped from my arms. Why me, why couldn't it have been me instead of her. The last thing she said to me was Seaweed brains, I love you, but what did I say? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just stared on as she was broken and then taken from me. I should be proud the war is finally over. I am proud the two camps are united and peace is being shown throughout the 2 aspects of mythology, but no matter how proud I am I cannot get her greys eyes out of my mind. Come on Percy why couldn't you just say three simple words? "I love you." I love you wisegirl. Something falls in front of me, a tear. More begin to fall. I guess I should at least talk to Chiron. Suddenly an ache throbs in my head and I sense a deity approach.

(End POV) sorry it's so short

Percy begins to weep silent tears, and the only family he had left watches on mourning in their own way.

Suddenly the golden gates of the throne room begin to open. Everyone falls silent and turns to the glowing entrance. The figure of Hermes appears. Everyone holds their breaths as he speaks, "Heroes of Olympus, to the throne room!" They begin to file inside and are greeted by the Olympians towering over the campers at 15 feet in height. For the veterans of Camp Half-Blood it is like Deja-vu walking back into the throne of the gods. For the Romans and newcomers, their breath is taken away, and in the back Chiron trots in followed by Jason and Piper. Percy is the last to stand, as he begins his walk inside Hermes puts his had in front of him, "Percy, the gods have something different planned for you, please wait, you'll know when to enter." Before Hermes flashes away Percy hears the faint whispers of George and Martha, "Poor Percy, poor, poor Percy." He nods and closes his eyes as the immortal flashes away.

The throne room of the Olympians, no words could describe the beauty of the massive room. A thought came to Percy; he wanted to see what was going to happen inside. Suddenly a flash appeared and a TV appeared in front of him. In Percy's mind the image of a giant disfigured man in a brace appeared. "I can't leave the savior of Olympus left out." Hephaestus said with a gruff.

"Thank you, my lord, and…I'm sorry about Leo and your other kids." Percy replied bowing his head even though it was all in his mind. Hephaestus nodded and disappeared from his mind. Percy sat back down in at the table and watched as the ceremony began.

Throne Room

Zeus rises from his throne and thunders, "Demigods, my fellow immortals, satyrs, nymphs, centaurs, and Cyclopes, we are gathered here to celebrate the victory over Gaea and her army in the battle of Mount Olympus, and we must thank you all," Zeus began to speak louder. "Without whom…it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asks with a lopsided grin.

"Impossible," Zeus corrects quickly with his ears turning red, "Impossible to defeat Gaea and her giants." Zeus thinks in his mind, it would have really been impossible if it were not for Perseus.

Everyone stomps in approval. Outside Percy watches this and gives a quick smile while thinking Déjà vu.

"I understand that we have gone through much and have even been betrayed by those we thought allies, but we must stand strong together and create a better Olympus." Percy's head heats up in anger, during the battle at the original Mount Olympus Gaea though not fully awaken grabbed Dionysus, Jason, Annabeth, Hanzel, Octavian, and Jason. They disappeared under the ground and popped up a minute later in front of the giant king. Apparently while they were under the ground they were tempted to turn on Olympus, Dionysus accepted the offer and to prove himself bashed Hanzel's head in with his stupid pineapple staff. Percy was too far away to do anything, but Jason was close by. He roared in anger and used lightning to break free of his bonds. Dionysus must have thought Jason was yelling in frustration to being trapped because he didn't turn. Jason charged towards Dionysus's back spear in hand, and before he could react a spear was thrust through his chest.

"Now, I believe some rewards must be presented to thank you for all you have done in service of Olympus," Zeus bellows, and everyone cheers. "To the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter a monument shall be erected to honor all who fought, and for your brethren who fell in battle, a memorial will be built so everyone who looks upon it shall know of the great sacrifices those demigods gave to win this war." A shout of approval rang throughout the hall and the flame of the hearth blazed to full height. "To the centaurs, Cyclopes, and woodland creatures, all of your kind who fell in battle will have a fast and speedy recovery to life, no horrible time will be spent in Tartarus and to those who reincarnate, they will have the chance to return to their original form." Another roar of approval rang out.

"Quiet!" shouts Zeus. "Jason Grace, my son, and Piper McLean please step forward." Everyone watches as both walk forward, the bow to Zeus and then Piper bows to her mother. "Demigods of the Second Great Prophesy, for your valiant and courageous services we the council have agreed that you shall be offered the greatest gift we can bestow upon you, we offer you godhood!" As Zeus said godhood he somehow was able to shine brighter than he already was. Percy laughed and for some reason Zeus looked directly the screen with a quick glare as if he heard Percy laugh, the council just rolled their eyes, and Hermes whispered Diva to Apollo. Jason stood taller and had a look of pride and accomplishment in his eyes. Percy rolled his eyes; all children of Zeus had the fatal flaw of the need for more, for power. Percy just hoped for Pipers sake that this didn't go to Jason's head. Piper on the other hand looked uneasy.

"Lord Zeus," they started.

"I accept" "Decline" they both said at the same time. They both turned to each other. Piper looked on the brink of crying, "Ja…Jason, what are you d…doing," She was suppressing a full out sob now. "We can't leave our friends, we just lost Leo, y…you just lost Reyna, we have a duty to.."

"Stop Piper," Jason butted in. "I have nothing to anchor me to earth now that Reyna is dead!"

"Wa..What are you talking about?"

"I realized it too late after she died, but I loved her not you; what we had was great, but it was not real to me. Heck, how we started was not real. Plus, its immortality Piper!" He exclaimed waving his hands. He really was Zeus's son. "We…I can be forever living, strong, never have to worry about dying ever again."

He walked passed Piper not even looking back at her to Zeus's throne, "Once again father, I accept your most generous offer."

Zeus nodded, "Very well then." He handed Jason Ambrosia and Nectar, the food for immortals. Jason quickly took it and started to consume it without a second start. The council stood and began to speak in Greek, εμείς οι θεοί καλέσει τις τύχες σε απονείμουν επάνω σας το δώρο της αθανασίας, μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσετε αυτό το δώρο για την καλύτερη ανθρωπότητα. A light began to shine around Jason's body; soon it became so bright you couldn't even make him out. Then, he began to yell in pain which then became a horrific scream. His blood was in the process of turning to ichor. The light began to die down and Jason started to appear.

First, someone giggled, then another. Soon more joined in as it turned into a roar of laughter. Jason looked around confused. Everyone in the throne room was laughing now while some of the girls had a deep red blush on their faces. Apollo was so out of control with laughter that he peed himself. Jason finally looked down and realized he was as naked as the day he was born. His face grew red with embarrassment. Piper though still shocked about the recent revelations was able to crack a small smile; she turned to her mom who just smirked and winked before breaking out in laughter too. Outside Percy smirked, serves him right, he thought.

Zeus flashed a robe around Jason and then fired his master bolt in the air. Everyone quickly became quiet though mostly everyone still had a grin on their faces as they wiped away their tears. "Piper McLean," Zeus said in a stern voice, his face with no hint of amusement. "Come forward girl." Piper walked forward and knelt before the king of the gods. "You have declined our most generous offer." He huffed, while thinking she probably spent too much time with Jackson. "Is there anything we can offer you?"

Piper spoke in a quite tone, "Could you bring my friends back to life. Even if they live as mortals; I want them to have a longer life than what they had."

Zeus's eyes became less stern as he looked to Aphrodite.

"Piper my child," she began. "The ancient laws forbid this above all other rules. The only way they can return to the land of the living is if they try for rebirth. Although, because you did not accept godhood at least accept partial immortality. You will still not be bound by ancient laws and thus can remain with P-….your friends." She said covering her mistake. "Artie, could you do it? "Aphrodite asked bashing her eyes. Artemis drew herself out of her thoughts and looked to Zeus. He nodded. Artemis gracefully leapt from her throne to Piper and touched her forehead. A silver mist swirled around Artemis's finger before shooting into Piper. In a flash it was done and with the grace of a deer Artemis glided back to her throne.

"Thank you mi-lady." Piper said while bowing once again before she walked to her mother's side.

Three flashes suddenly appeared before Zeus and when they died down the Fates stood before everyone as they let out a collective gasp. Outside Percy jumped in shock, and as if they were speaking as one they said, "Perseus Jackson, come forward."

Everyone turned as the doors to the throne room opened and Percy Jackson was revealed.

He took two steps forward, and with an annoyed look in his eyes he said, "I thought I told you old bats that I don't like being called Perseus," Everyone gasped, "It makes me feel old!"

A.N. Hello everyone this is Trojan7, sorry if my name seems boring i couldn't think of anything interesting yet(give me some ideas if you have anything). Anyway this is my first fanfic. It is a Percy Jackson story, it will not be a crossover though it will have the Kane Chronicles mixed in. So what did you think for the first chapter, I actually decided to split the first chap into 2 parts. That ending was pretty good if i do say so myself. I do not have a pairing for percy yet even though there will be a romantic element mixed in. PLEASE comment on what you thought, love it, hate it, you wish Zeus would blast it into tartarus. Let me know.

Trojan7(for now) signing off


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Mist: Book I – Chapter 2**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick

**A/N at bottom**

5 days before incident

Olympus

_Three flashes suddenly appeared before Zeus and when they died down the Fates stood before everyone as they let out a collective gasp. Outside Percy jumped in shock, and as if they were speaking as one they said, "Perseus Jackson, come forward." Everyone turned as the doors to the throne room opened and Percy Jackson was revealed. He took two steps forward, and with an annoyed look in his eyes he said, "I thought I told you old bats that I don't like being called Perseus," Everyone gasped, "It makes me feel old!"_

Pipers POV

Everything I had just gone through flew out the window. Why the heck would Percy say such a thing to the Fates? Didn't he know that they could end his life with a snip of a string. "Perc…" he cut me off with a raised hand. Then he spoke up. "Well?" he asked in the direction of the fates. A smirk grew in the corner of his mouth. I started to breathe harder and my chest became heavy. What was happening to me? How could he affect me so easily? Wh…why would he put himself in danger when I needed him? End POV (hahaha) The tension in the air was thicker than soup. Zeus wasn't that surprised that Jackson would insult the 3 Fates, Poseidon turned greener than his oceans with worry, Ares was bouncing in his throne like a kid with candy as he anticipated a fight, Artemis…Artemis looked worried. Atropis was the first to speak breaking the awkward silence. "Jackson!" She shouts, "You never cease to amuse us." She ended with a grim appearing on her old face. Poseidon and Piper let out a deep breathe they did not know they were holding, and though no one notices it Artemis relaxed too.

Zeus cleared his throat, "To what do we owe the pleasure great Moirai?" They turned to the council. "We are here to watch as you bestow your gift to PERSEUS (the exasperated) Jackson." They said at the same time. "Please" They gestured, "Proceed."

Poseidon spoke, "Percy my son. Please come forward." Poseidon already knew what was going to be given to Poseidon he just hoped his son accepted this time (wonder what that could be?). Percy began to walk to the center of the throne. He bowed to Zeus, then his father Poseidon, Hestia who blushed and gave him a smile; he smiled to Artemis, and then walked to the fates. He gave an extravagant yet sarcastic bow (think hunger games), and then walked back to the center flipping off the fates as he turned. Hermes started to break into a laugh, but Clotho snapped her fingers and suddenly Hermes held his throat realizing he could no longer make any noise. "Before we begin, Lord Zeus, could I ask a strange favor?" Percy said walking to Zeus and whispering in his ear. Zeus nodded and then snapped his fingers (gods do this in all the fanficts, I needed to honor the tradition) and then told Percy that the top of the Empire State Building was indeed blue. Percy thanked him and then walked back to the middle of the room. "Pers…Percy Jackson for your bravery and leadership shown during the battle with Gaea I…we the council have decided to also offer you the greatest gift we can bestow, we offer you godhood." Percy knew this was coming and for some reason he found himself turning towards Piper, she was staring back directly into Percy's eyes, she opened her mouth slightly as if to say something but closed it quickly. He then turned to his father who nodded in acceptance and smiled. "Plus," Zeus added. "You shall be made and Olympian!" "Do it punk," Ares spoke. "so I can beat you for eternity and you'll just reform for more." Hermes and Apollo both gave him thumbs up.

"WHAT!" Jason shouted from the crowd. "Why was I not made an Olympian, Father I deserve it, I want…need to be made an Olympian!" Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted around Jason and when it died down he was once again butt naked. Percy turned to the fates but they shook their heads, on instinct he turned to Hestia. She held a finger to her mouth and simply smiled. Everyone was once again laughing at Jason as he attempted to cover himself up. Another flame appeared around him and then he was gone. "Lord Zeus," Percy started, and everyone fell silent. "I must decline your offer, although I do have some wishes, and they are in your power." Zeus huffed, he figured this would happen. "Very well we the Swear on th…." "STOP" Percy yelled, "Do not swear on the Styx, you did that last time and still you did not honor those requests." He stated bluntly. "I need more than a swear."

Surprising to the council and to Percy it was Athena who spoke up first. "Percy is right." Athena began to stand. Percy did not know how to reply. After the death of Annabeth, Athena seemed to sink into a shell of self-isolation. She took her daughter's death hard, and some think she will never return to her full self. "We had simple requests to do, and we have failed to do so. I do not know where the council stands but this I swear on MY immortality Percy, I will honor your requests, and do all I can to mend the old ones." One by one each member of the council stood (cue epic build up music) until only Zeus remained. He looked around trying to see if anyone would fight this, but he was met with the glaring eyes of all. His shoulders slumped and after a moment he also stood. "It is sealed then." The fates said in unison. Percy smiled, so this was probably the reason the fates came, he thought. After they spoke they disappeared in a flash. "I request that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia be given back a spot on the council, they are good and just gods, they are simply misunderstood and underappreciated." Zeus nodded. "It shall be done as you requested." The fates raised their hands and out of the floor rose 2 thrones, one looked like a business chair, but it appeared to be made out of pure wet blood. Slash marks appeared over its surface randomly like someone was trying to claw their way out. Hestia's throne was the complete opposite. It had the shape of a living room recliner. At the bottom it was made of solid stone that somehow turned into wood before the seat part, but the most amazing part was that the wood seemed to be glowing from the inside like a hot ember even though the wood did not look one bit burned. Plus, coming from the back of the couch/throne rose a wall of fire. Everyone who looked upon it was instantly calmed. "Thank you son," Hades said. "I only wish my children could be here to witness this." "It was my pleasure." Percy responded. Hestia walked towards Percy and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly. "You have brought my family closer together than ever before." "You're welcome." Percy replied as he held Hestia in an embrace. Both of the new Olympians walked to their respective seats and sat down with a smile etched on their faces. Percy began to walk back towards the exit. "Wait!" Poseidon's voice shouted. Percy turned. "Council do you not think my son is at least deserving of partial immortality?" All the Olympians slammed their weapon in approval.

"It shall be done." Zeus said as he turned to Artemis once again. "Artemis, would you please."

Artemis nodded hesitantly, and stood from her throne. Percy and Artemis slowly walked to one another. Percy bowed, "My Lady it is an honor." Artemis just stared at Percy as a memory came flooding back to her.

Artemis POV

*flashback*

_I just flashed my hunters and me to the base of Mount Olympus. Before me the Greek and Roman demigods were battling an army of 20,000 monsters. Luckily the 200+ Romans and 50+ Greeks had created a barrier between the monster horde and the mountain. They were currently making a giant pharynx formation that seemed to be holding up. She ordered her hunters to find strategic points to provide support, while she and Thalia made their way to were the seven were currently in battle with the giants. Artemis told Thalia to help Piper and Aphrodite battle Eurytus bane of Dionysus. From the east a roar of shouts and whooping appeared and seemingly out of nothing the Party Ponies arrived. To the southeast wild centaurs began to form ranks and with a mighty shout and plenty of cussing, both cavalries charged to one another. Before I could watch them collide a voice that I despised more than my brother's rang out._

_ "Well, well, well it looks like little Artemis has finally decided to show up." Artemis turned to face her bane Gration. He was a huge 20 foot tall giant with shining silver dragon legs. His face was rugged like a mountain man with auburn hair that seemed to shine like fire. I hate him more than anything. "Well, what are you waiting for scum?" I shout. He laughs and then lowers his weapon. "W…What are you doing?" I ask._

_ "Just giving you a preview of what you future will look live once you're my wife." He claims with a look of lust in his eyes. He reaches down to his kilt around his waist, and pulls it clean off. Rage fills my head. How dare that no good son of a…mother flippin styx expose that part of him to me. As if I'll ever, EVER go near that piece of trash. "Come on pretty one," he says with a grin. "It's time the real action started." I flash my bow into my hand making 3 arrows appear and fire strait to 3 little friends of his. At the last he raises his shield, but the arrows still become imbedded deep into the shield. A huge crossbow appeared in his hands and he fired an arrow back at me. A knife appeared in my hand and with a quick swish I threw it at the arrow. It was close, a few feet away, but instead of the arrow being destroyed like I expected it exploded. A wave of energy crashed into me, and suddenly I found myself flying in the air. I braced for impact, but instead of immense pain I found myself caught in strong arms._

_ I broke out of my daze and found myself staring into sea-green eyes. Perseus Jackson, that boy…no man had saved me yet again. "Sorry I'm late." He said smiling, "Can you stand my-lady?"_

_ I nodded. Boy those eyes were mesmerizing. He tried to stand me up, but as soon as I put weight on my left leg pain erupted from my feet to my stomach. Per…Perseus quickly scooped me back up his face wincing at my pained expression. "Sorry." He said. Like an experienced warrior he quickly took in his surroundings. "Let's find you a safe place to rest." He hastily made his way to a cluster of boulders._

_ I found myself wrapping my slender arms around his neck and I unconsciously snuggled closer into his chest. My eyes got heavy and soon I lost all sense._

End Flashback (I know its long for a few seconds in time, but roll with it)

"My Lady?" Perseus's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked back into his eyes and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I knew what I had to do. I held out my hand and a silver shine began to grow. Instead of touching his forehead like Piper I reached out and placed my hand upon his chest. Like with Piper the energy swirled around like tendrils of silver electricity, but these were much stronger. Then it shot in to Percy and the process was complete.

I turned and noticed my father raise an eyebrow. I quickly lied, "The process is different since he is a m..boy."

End POV

"Ohhh OK." Zeus said. Percy bowed once more and turned to walk away.

"Hhhmmm, Honor Guard!" Poseidon declared, and as Percy made his way towards the exit the Cyclops's led by Tyson came forward and formed two lines. From Percy to the doors. "All hail, Percy Jackson," Tyson announced. "Savior of Olympus…and my big brother." Percy walked forward (cue epic build up music) and to his surprise as he walked pass the crowd they began to lower to a kneel. He found himself facing Chiron at the end. The old mentor bowed his head and crossed an arm over his chest. Percy quickly rushed forward and embraced the old trainer. Chiron was taken by surprise but he soon wrapped his arms around the young demigod returning the hug. "Thank you Chiron." Percy whispered. "No my boy, Thank you…for everything." The teacher answered. (whoa boy… I got teary eyed at that last part)

Percy stepped outside into the cool night. He felt surprisingly stronger. Must be the immortality he thought. He smiled, and with the raise of his hand a wall of water appeared. He grinned and stepped through. Seconds later at Camp Half-Blood Percy rose out of the lake. _Water travel_ he thought, _Groovy_.

Line Break ( I was going to end it here, but I have a more "awesome" ending planned)

Poseidon Cabin – Camp Half-Blood

11:30PM

Percy was in a deep, dreamless sleep when the banging started. He woke instantly and on instinct he had Riptide out and elongated. He quickly realized that it was just someone at the door and he shrunk his trusty sword back into pen form. He pulled pajama bottoms over his boxers and went to the door.  
He opened it to a teary eyed Piper.

"Piper." He spoke, "What's wrong are you ok, is the camp ok, did Jason try to do anything to you?" His voice rose.

"No Percy, I…I had a nightmare and I didn't know who to go to." She whispered softly, "Could I sleep here with you?" She sniffled, although she was slightly embarrassed that Percy had no shirt on. She felt her face heat up.

"Of course, come inside." Percy said as he protectively wrapped her in his arms and led her to his bed. "You can sleep in mine. I'll take Tysons." He said, quickly swiping some of the mess on the floor under the bottom of the bed. "What a mess." He muttered. "Sorry" He rushed to a pile of dirty cloths. Embarrassingly, there was a pair of his underpants thrown on top. He blushed and grabbed the pile throwing it on another bunk then covering it with an extra blanket. He rushed back to Piper looking franticly around for more stuff to hide.

"P…Percy it's OK," Piper stopped him. "Actually…"she whispered. "Could you ummm…lay with me?" Percy didn't know how to reply. Piper continued, "It's just that, I'm scared, and I would feel safer if you were with me. I mean you know what I'm feeling, going through right now."

"Of course," Percy spoke. Piper crawled under the blanket, and soon after Percy slipped in beside her. Percy laid flat on his back not knowing how to sleep. He closed his eyes hoping Morpheus would soon be upon him.

Suddenly, he felt something brush against his hand, and soon Pipers soft fingers became entangled with his. She leaned upright and over Percy.  
Tenderly, like a leaf in the wind her lips brushed against his.

"Thanks you Percy." She whispered. "For being there for me." She laid back down and shut her eyes, and just before she fell into darkness; she felt the strong and comforting arm of Percy wrap around her.

Line Break (not over yet)

4 days before incident

Percy woke up feeling more rested that he had in a long time. He became aware of a weight pushing down on his chest, and he carefully looked down. Piper had decided to use him as a pillow, with one slender arm wrapped around him holding her close to him in an embrace. She gave out the lightest snore.

Percy looked closer at her face. The brown choppy hair that did nothing to alter her beauty. The stern, slightly hawkish, yet soft look her face looked which represented her Native American heritage. The barely noticeable light brown freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. Her lips….a knock at the door interrupted Percy from his thoughts. Gently he shifted Piper off his chest. He stool and walked to the door.

A familiar scent entered his nose, but he had yet to recognize it. He turned the knob and opened the door speaking.

"Hello th…." Percy was at a loss for words, it looked like Athena started to fulfill her oath after all.

"Calypso, wha…what are you doing here." Percy asked dumbfounded.

It was his biggest what if standing outside his door looking as beautiful as the day he told her goodbye. She was even wearing jeans.

"Percy…" She said pulling him into an embrace. "I can't believe after what I did to you and Annabeth, the curse…you still asked to set me free. Thank You." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. "Thank you."

She put her lips to his and gave him a kiss. For Percy it brought back a happy memory of their brief time on her island.

A voice rang out behind them. "What's going on?"

**A/N. Muahhahaha and you thought the last ending was good. Hello again, thanks for returning to chapter 2. Also, thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited, the first chap. Ya'll are awesome. Sorry if the format was a little bonkers this is my first fic and I'm still not use to all of this. Anyways, I hope this fulfilled your satisfaction. The next chap will hopefully have the prophesy be revealed and hints of the new threat. Speaking of threats (hint hint) The staff of serapis was released with the paperback version of the Mark of Athena. It is awesome. OK, so even though the Blood of Olympus has yet to be released, I still want to honor ALL of uncle Ricks books (including the Staff of Serapis). So, tell be what you think, love it, hate it, wish Persephone would turn it into a flower and ship it off. Please review and comment, even if you got nothing supportive to say. I want to hear it all. What kind of cookies do you like? I don't know. PLUS, who do you think the pairing should be. Piper, Artemis,…..Calypso, or someone else entirely.**

**Until next time, this is Trojan7 (I definitely need a new name) signing off**

**PS – chapter updates will most likely be spread to every week/week ½ for quality purposes + I was really just exited that people liked my first story!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick

**Warning** this chapter contains violent content. Should still be rated T though I'm cutting it close

A/N at bottom

Previously on A Tale of Mist

**-**_"Wait!" Poseidon's voice shouted. Percy turned. "Council do you not think my son is at least deserving of partial immortality?" All the Olympians slammed their weapon in approval._

**-**_ "Piper." He spoke, "What's wrong are you ok, is the camp ok, did Jason try to do anything to you?" His voice rose._

_"No Percy, I…I had a nightmare and I didn't know who to go to." She whispered softly, "Could I sleep here with you?"_

**-**_"Calypso, wha…what are you doing here." Percy asked dumbfounded. It was his biggest what if standing outside his door looking as beautiful as the day he told her goodbye. She was even wearing jeans._

_"Percy…" She said pulling him into an embrace. "I can't believe after what I did to you and Annabeth, the curse…you still asked to set me free. Thank You." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. "Thank you." She put her lips to his and gave him a kiss. For Percy it brought back a happy memory of their brief time on her island. _

_A voice rang out behind them. "What's going on?"_

_Line Break_

4 days before incident

Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV (he's in the dog house now)

_Oh Crap, _was all I could think. This was probably…no THE most embarrassing moment of my life. _Well, there was that one time?_ _Never mind, focus Percy_. I turn and there is Piper wide awake and standing in the middle of my cabin. Her hair was pushed and standing up on one side from sleeping on me. _Wait…that sounded wrong. Sleeping on my CHEST, as in using me as a pillow._ I never noticed in the dark last night, but she is wearing a silk 2 piece nightgown, and dang did she look beautiful. Bed hair and all. I remember the predicament I'm in and speak. "Pip…Piper, um…this is Calypso. She's an old…friend from back in the day. We…were, I uhhh." I scratch the back of my head. I look down and notice that I am holding Calypso's hand. I look up at Piper, her eyes are becoming red with sadness. She walks past me putting a hand on my shoulder as she leaves.

"Thanks for helping me last night Percy, but I think I can take care of myself here on out." She turns and smiles weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Calypso. I've heard lots about you from Percy and Leo." She turns and walks back towards her cabin.

Calypso squeezes my hand, "Who was she?" She asks with curiosity.

"My…A friend who needed to talk" I say.

"She seems nice, and she is quite beautiful." Calypso comments.

_She is,_ I want to say.

End POV

Percy spoke, "Let's go inside and we can talk." Percy grabs her hand, and leads her to the edge of his bed. Both take a seat on the edge. "So..."

Calypso turns and hugs Percy. "Thank you again for making sure I was set free. Apollo came himself and…"

Wait, what?" Percy cuts in. "Apollo went to your island and released you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Calypso spoke confused.

"Sorry," Percy replies. "It's just that why would Apollo go get you. I would have expected Athena or even Hermes to go release you."

"Well, he said he did it for you. Anyways, how is my hero doing?" She asks.

Percy didn't know where to begin. "There is something you need to know before we begin." Percy spoke with caution. "Leo is dead."

"I know." She whispered. "I was flashed to Olympus when Hermes came to get me. Zeus wanted me to swear that I would never turn on Olympus." Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing; when I swore I said I would forever remain loyal to Olympus as long as they stay true, fair, and just. I mean, it's like I told you, how different are they from the Titans?"

"Well, we won against Gaea," Percy resumed. "I don't know what to say. We lost so many of our friends. I feel incomplete, worn." Percy put his head down a pained expression appearing on his face. "Annabeth is dead." He whispered and Calypso gently took his hand in hers. "She was taken from me and it's all because of that bit…witch." Percy hated to cuss and besides Calypso didn't need to learn type of language. "So many died, friends…I didn't even know the names of most of them." Percy wiped away tears.

Percy looked up into Calypso's almond shaped eyes, "Calypso…thinks are not the same as they use to be." He started. "I'm not the same boy you met those years ago. There…there is a darkness in me." Percy looked away. "Me and Annabeth went thru Tartarus." He looked up at Calypso and saw that she wanted to say something. "Please, don't speak, and do not apologies, when I realized that one of the curses that fell upon Annabeth was because of you I realized it was my fault. I made the gods swear that you would be set free, but I never made sure they went thru with it. I apologize for not making sure you were truly set free." Percy looked back to the face of Calypso and smiled weakly. "Now you are free, and I don't know how to say this, but we..." Percy said pointing his hand between them. "We cannot have the future you wish for." Calypso's eyes watered. Percy thought,_ how could I do this to such a innocent girl, I'm turning her down again_. "You can do whatever you want now, you don't have to fall for just the people who was up on your shore. You can date, meet and fall in love with whomever you want whenever you want," Percy reached up and cupped her face, tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "And when you find that special someone... they will be the most lucky person in the whole world to have captured your heart."

Calypso stood from Percy's bed and softly smiled. "Thank you Percy…um…just for old time's sake could I have one last goodbye kiss?" She asked quietly. Percy nodded and reached out grabbed her waist. Slowly his hands moved to cup her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in, and gently their lips touched. They began to kiss more deeply as they poured out all their emotions. To both Calypso and Percy it was long overdue and the perfect closure to something that would have never worked out. After a few seconds it was over as quickly as it started. "Thank you Percy, for all you did for me." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. She then turned and walked out of Percy's cabin and out of his life.

Line Break

Percy got dressed for the day and stepped onto the front porch of his cabin. He took a deep breath savoring the smell of the sea that always seemed to flow thru. Now with immortality he could tell his senses were sharper. He could make out new details when he smelled. Besides the sea he could pick up the sweetness of the strawberry's that grew in the fields, and the smell of breakfast coming from the dining hall. Percy closed his eyes; he could hear the clanking of swords coming from the arena, the chatter of the campers as they talked while eating. He heard the buzz of a bumblebee. Percy opened his eyes, and turned his head. There was nothing near him, and then he noticed it. Yards away in a patch of wild flowers the bee hovered as it looked for nectar and pollen. _Are my senses that improved?_ He asked himself. He didn't even feel that hungry. In fact he felt more energized now than yesterday evening. It's as if the night gave him an energy boost. Percy shrugged, he would think about it later. He began his walk towards the mess hall.

When Percy walked in a few of the campers noticed and raised their glasses in acknowledgment. He nodded his head and smiled. He made his way to the Poseidon table and sat down. An air nymph appeared and gave Percy a plate of food. Percy thanked her; she blushed and waved as she left to serve more campers. Percy tilted his head. He heard the clop of a horse. Moments later Chiron appeared and banged his staff on the floor twice. Everyone grew silent and raised their drinks. Chiron raised his staff if a solute. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone cheered.

Percy rose and made his way to the alter in the middle taking his plate of food with him. He didn't have much of an appetite so he scrapped all the food in. "For Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and…Artemis. Um…no fighting over the food, split it evenly, um…ok." He turned and walked back to the table. He lifted his chalice and thought of a drink, seconds later a blue colored sweet tea filled the cup. He took a sip and smiled taking in the sweet taste.

Percy heard the flap of wings and Ella the harpy flew in from one of the windows. She swooped down and landed on the chair across from Percy.

"Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, defeater of monsters." Ella pronounced. "Ella does not like monsters, Percy is no monster she is Ella's friend. _Friends,_ aired for ten seasons, 1994 to 2004." Ella looked up at the sky. "Air 20% oxygen, 2%...Ella does not know, mist. Mist, air, light. The mist shall be torn atop the great tower, out of the shadows and into the light." She chanted, "Building began construction in?"

"Wait Ella!" Percy butted in. He began to breath heavily. This couldn't be happening again. "Did you…was that a prophesy?"

Ella just began to murmur to herself and covered her ears. She squawked and flew from the table and back out the window she flew in.

A look of worry and pain grew on Percy's face. Against his better judgment he pushed what Ella had spoken aside, plus if it was a prophesy she spoke it would be revealed sooner or later. I would be at that moment that Percy could worry about it.

Percy looked to the Aphrodite table. Piper wasn't there. He stood and made his way over.

"I swear one minute we were partying and the next thing I knew we were waking up on the hard floor." Percy overheard Drew ranting to some of the girls. "It was humiliating and it wrinkled my dress. Don't even get me started about my hair…Percy!" Drew yelped. "What brings you to our table sugar?" She asks batting her eyes.

"I'm looking for Piper. Have you seen her?" Percy asks politely.

"Why, of course she is out by the docks at the lake," she replies. "If you want I can show you to…"

"No thanks I can find her myself." Percy says. He turns and jogs out the dining hall towards the lake docks. On the way out Drew resumes her rant and Percy catches something about a "cute boy" and "that Kane girl". Percy stumbled a bit. Could it be? No, he would have to look into that later.

As he nears the lake he spots Piper sitting on the edge next to a person with red frizzy hair. Rachel the Oracle. He gets there fast enough to hear Rachel speak. "Boys, just never get it, and with Percy…well it takes even more time." She turns and looks to Percy. "Why don't you join us?"

The only open area was next to Piper. Percy made his way to the edge of the dock and sat down. Piper shifted uncomfortably. They remained in an awkward silence until Piper decided to speak.

"What were you doing kissing that girl, who was she, she was pretty, did you guys have a thing in the past, do you love her, why did you kiss her!" she shoots at Percy.

"Hang on their feisty pant that was Calypso." Percy started.

"Calypso!" Piper budded in. "You and Leo both landed on her island. She fell in love with both of you."

"Yes." Percy replies. "She loved me and I loved her, but that was in the past. The kiss you saw was a misunderstanding. She was just excited to see me." Percy took Pipers hand in his. "I told her she needed to move on, as will I." Percy gave his signature grin.

Time Skip

Camp Half-Blood

1 day until incident

Percy was really enjoying camp now. He never felt better thanks to the immortality, his fighting skills, senses, and stamina had increased tenfold. He and Piper were now inseparable. They spent most of their free time with each other. Comforting one another when painful memories of the past resurfaced, training to be better heroes, and ending up best friends.

Percy and Piper were off to see Rachel to see how she was doing. They found her once again by the docks, her bare feet dangling in the cool water.

"What's up Rach?" Percy asked hand in hand with Piper. They both sat down next to the Oracle.

"Nothing much, just thinking. I have been drawing weird pictures of people, mortals looking up in horror at Olympus. I don't know what it means but…" Rachel froze.

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flashed a misty green for a second then return to normal. She looked up in shock. "We need to watch a TV…NOW!"

All three rose and began to run with Percy taking the lead.

"The Hermes cabin, they got a monster proof TV from the Hephaestus cabin for helping prank the Ares cabin. We use it to check up on the world once in a while, but mostly we use it to watch some basketball." Percy panted as they ran. They made their way to the entrance and Percy banged on the door. Connor Stoll opened the door.

"Perce, what's going on?" Connor asked.

Rachel spoke up. "We need to watch the news now." She demanded. "Something big is happening."

Connor looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Follow me."

They followed Connor inside. It was far less empty now since the gods claimed their children and the minor gods were given cabins though the Hermes cabin was still one of the largest. Connor walked to a fridge against the wall and called Percy to help him push it aside. When they moved it aside a staircase appeared leading down. Connor grabbed a flashlight and led them down. The tunnel was dark and other passages appeared along their path.

"Where do all these lead to?" Piper asked.

"Ohhh you know. The camp store, big house basement, outside of camp in case we need a quick escape, or we use it to sneak in food and other stuff from the outside." They reached a door and went thru entering a large room. It looked like a dream man cave with a bar to one side (non-alcoholic), sofas and recliners all surrounding a 60inch ultra 4K HD TV. Hephaestus's play station 12 laid beside it with a dozen controllers around it. A popcorn machine was along another wall with a huge fish tank filled with jellyfish beside it. A surround system could be seen circling the entire room.

Percy whistled. "Sweet!"

Connor spoke. "TV on, news." The screen came to life and a news station appeared.

"…unrest as the attacks on the streets have gotten worse," A newscaster spoke. Percy told Connor he needed to call the other cabin leaders. Connor wanted to complain that the secret would be let out, but the wolf gaze from Percy made him quickly change his mind. He hit a button on his watch and spoke out.

"Travis, emergency 357." Connor spoke.

The news continued. "We bring you this footage of the most recent attack." The images changed to show a pack of large stray dogs attacking people in a crowded New York street. Only instead of dogs the demigods saw a pack of hellhounds attacking mortals. "4 people have been pronounced dead the youngest being 12 years old. 13 more are suffering serious injuries." The door opened and in came the rest of the cabin leaders. Many whistled at the rooms setup and complained on how they weren't told about the room.

"Shut up!" Percy shouted. "Monsters are attacking mortals."

They turned their attention back to the TV. "These seen to be some new breed of dog we have not seen before." Connor switched the channel to another station. "Hear is live footage coming from downtown Chicago." They watched a dozen Hyperborean's charged thru the streets. Percy was shocked. The mortals were screaming about giant blue monsters. They could see the giants. The Hyperborean's blew and the street began to free over. Mortals turned into bluish ice statues. Fear was the expression etched on their frozen faces. Some were stepped on by the giants and shattered into a hundred pieces of flesh and bone. "Ohhh goodness, we have just told the National Guard is sending Apache helicopters. Sure enough dots in the air began to appear as the choppers got closer. Suddenly missiles shot forth towards the giants. On impact the arms and legs of some giants were blasted off. The giants roared in pain but did not die. They grouped together and summoned giant balls of ice. One picked up a car with screaming people inside it and hurled it at the nearest chopper. It was able to move out of the way fast enough, but the car slammed into the one hovering behind it. The two objects collided and exploded in a giant ball of fire. The wreckage tumbled to the ground below crushing a group of bystanders. Blood, wreckage, and body parts were spewed across the street. The dangerous game of dodging continued as the choppers and giants continued their assault upon one another. A missile slammed into one giant and he was blown clean in half. He like his brethren is soon turned to golden dust that is whisked away by the wind.

**(Hours have gone by)**

Day of incident (ohhh snaps, things are about to get real)

Connor once again changed the channel. "Breaking from Texas, live footage is about to be shown of yet another creature attack. Warning, it may not be suitable for children." The screen showed a small rural town. People were screaming and running down the street. From the back a huge 7 headed hydra could be seen chasing the mortals. People yelled and pushed as they tried to escape. Cars sped down the street many hitting people and sending them toppling along the gravel, they did not get back up. The heads of the Hydra snapped forward. The three middle ones spewed fire that burned cars and mortals who were not fast. Others were snatched up by the mouths of the beast as they were ripped apart and eaten. The newsman's voice came back on. "I don't know how to describe this but a dragon has attacked this small city. The National Guard is still 20 minutes away and I honestly don't know if there will be anybody to save by that time. Wait! There is something approaching on land to the monster at high speed. From a cloud of dust a large man in cowboy gear appeared riding a cherry red horse with razor sharp teeth. "Eurytion!" Percy shouted, "I met him on the quest thru the labyrinth." Eurytion had a large 12 gauge shotgun in his hands. He pulled on the reigns of the horse and it reared up and blew fire from its mouth. Though he could not be heard on TV you could make out a "Giddy up" as he yanked on the reigns and the horse galloped forward. "It appears a hero has come to fight this beast though I don't know how a simple gun will stop it." The newsman spoke. As Eurytion got near he aimed his gun and fired. On impact one head of the Hydra blew off. The bullets then exploded charring the stump and sealing it from re-growing. He fired again 5 more times each shot hitting their mark until only one head remained. He must have ran out of shells because he dropped his gun and pulled out a huge 7 foot broadsword. The horse continued to charge the now one headed Hydra. It stroke like a snake at Eurytion but he leaped off of the horse and soared over the head. Half way across he swept his sword and cleaved the final head. He landed on his feet and quickly turned. He thrust his sword forward and stabbed the monster thru the heart. I crumbled to dust. Everyone gave a cheer.

Suddenly a Iris message appeared before the cabin leaders. Chiron's face appeared. He looked stressed and worried. "Children you are needed on Olympus." The message disappeared.

Will Solace was the first to speak, "We need to get to Olympus fast."

"I have an idea," Percy said raising his voice, "But you guys will get wet."

Line Break

Central Park, New York

Day of incident (just a reminder)

Percy was the first to rise out of the lake. Slowly one by one each camp leader swam to shore. Percy helped all of them up and dried them off.

"We got to hurry it's already a new day." They all nodded and began to run towards the Empire State Building in the distance. They were walking down the street when they began to notice people were giving them funny looks.

"What the heck are you people staring at?" Rachel asked.

A lady looked at the group of demigods and screamed. "They got swords! It's psychos!"

Mortal began to scream and shout as they ran away from the group of demigods.

"We need to hurry!" Percy shouted. They took off running.

A block from Olympus the Empire State Building came into clear view. The demigods stopped; they had made it.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and a trail of smoke like the back of a rocket shot towards the top.

"What the heck?" Percy said to himself. It reached 100 feet above the top of the great building and exploded shooting out a blue circular shockwave of smoke (think spider man) that seemed to go as far as the eye could see. Then like an invisible glass the air and sky itself seemed to crack and shatter. Shouts of terror erupted all around them as mortals began to panic.

To the horror and astonishment of the demigods a shape began to appear in the sky.

Percy remembered what Ella had said. _The mist shall be torn atop the great tower, out of the shadows and into the light._ "The mist is disappearing!" Percy shouted.

Sure enough a land mass started to appear hundreds of feet in the sky and soon the great city of Olympus became visible for all to see. Demigods and mortals.

Rachel lunged forward. "Help." She squeaked, and then her eyes shone with a light and a green mist began to pour out her mouth. She spoke as if there were three of her.

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_

Once the prophesy was recited the mist continued to pour out of Rachel's mouth until all left her. Her eyes went back to normal and she spoke in shock. "The Oracle has left me."

That is when the first missile crashed into Olympus.

A/N – hello fellow followers how are you doing. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter and all who have chosen to fav. or follow. I understand that the last cliffy was too much for some people so too help you forget it I created a bigger one. Now, the length of this chapter was almost twice the length of the previous 2. All my chapters will not be this long unless I need to let out some background for the following one. So some people wanted Percy to be paired with all three girls, but as you learned that will not be the case. It's a battle between Artemis and Piper now, and even I have not decided who will win his heart. OK, about the fight scenes, what did you think? I wanted to capture the shock and emotion of what would happen if the monsters actually attacked mortals. Was it to violent? Also, did anyone pick up the hints at future allies (hint, Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight). What is up with Apollo, why did HE get Calypso for Percy, is there an ulterior purpose? I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I did. So love it, hate it, you want Poseidon to zap it into goldfish? Please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time, this is Trojan7 (new name anyone?) signing off


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music, I don't own them either

Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe) and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing)

A/N at bottom

Previously on A Tale of Mist

**_-_**_ "Thank you Percy, for all you did for me." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. She then turned and walked out of Percy's cabin and out of his life._

**_-_**_ On the way out Drew resumes her rant and Percy catches something about a "cute boy" and "that Kane girl". Percy stumbled a bit. Could it be? No, he would have to look into that later._

**_-_**_The news continued. "We bring you this footage of the most recent attack." The images changed to show a pack of large stray dogs attacking people in a crowded New York street. Only instead of dogs the demigods saw a pack of hellhounds attacking mortals. "4 people have been pronounced dead the youngest being 12 years old."_

**_-_**_ To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_

_Once the prophesy was recited the mist continued to pour out of Rachel's mouth until all left her. Her eyes went back to normal and she spoke in shock. "The Oracle has left me."_

_That is when the first missile crashed into Olympus._

Line Break

Day of incident

New York City

To Percy the impact seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw the ball of flames and seconds later the sound reached them followed by a shock wave that shattered the glass of the Empire State Building. A pang shot thru Percy's ear and his head rang in pain. He brought his hands to his to his head and covered his ears. He looked around. Mortals were running all over the place screaming in anger. Some were videotaping with their cell phones. Jake Mason ran up to him and shouted, but to Percy it was all muffled. He turned his attention to Piper. She was covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in shock. Seconds later the earth began to shake as huge pieces of shrapnel and debris crashed into the ground. The ringing in Percy's ears left and he turned to face Jake.

"What do we do Percy," he asked with fear in his voice. "What's going on?"

Percy quickly took control of his breathing and began to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Percy spoke, "We need to…" An F-16 fighter jet flew above them and fired another missile into Olympus. However, this time someone fired back. A huge bolt of lightning flies from the sky and strikes the wings of the jet. It exploded in half and crashed in a nearby building. "Demigods!" Percy shouts. "To Olympus, we must seek the council."

They ran past the burning wreckage and into the building. The receptionist man was gone.

"Where the heck did that man go?" Percy asked. Without a key they couldn't get to Olympus. "Travis, Connor, look for the key. Where would he hide it?"

The twins circled the desk. Above them the ceiling shook as more missiles and lightning exploded. "Found it!" Travis exclaimed. "It was hidden in a slit behind the second drawer."

Percy grabbed the key and beckoned the others to follow. He started the elevator and soon they were on their way up. Old music played overhead. Katie Garner complained, "I hate _Cher."_ (no offence to Cher)

This was not a good time for a group of ADHD demigods jammed in a tight elevator, listening to old music, and all the while the booming of a battle could be heard traveling up and down the elevator shaft. The floor beneath them randomly vibrating as explosions rocked the building.

After what felt like ages the door opened and they stood before the hovering bridge to Olympus. Even though it was under attack the city of the gods still took their breath away, even if for just a moment. Small mansions, for the minor gods and other citizens lined the streets before them. Beyond that temples for those who had worshippers. After the temples came the shining homes/temples for the Olympians. One looked like a military base, sturdy and low to the ground, another was a giant steel factory with smoke billowing out of the forges. One looked like a supersized Barbie dream house, while two temples had a more classical look. Their only difference, one was gold, the other was silver. However, the beauty could not hide the damage that was being done by the aerial assault. The military style base of Ares had a wall blown to rubble. In the streets craters scared the ground. Percy looked closer and made out small patches of dirt with saplings springing from them. It was satyrs who were killed and now reincarnated.

Percy reached and took Pipers hand. She had tears in her eyes and she spotted some crying cloud nymphs who held the saplings that had once been their family. To their left a minor god cried out in pain. His entire left leg was blown off. He held the golden dust that had once been his leg.

"Hurry before a second wave attacks." Percy yelled. The group ran and made their way to the giant temple where the Olympian council met.

"Umm should we knock or something?" Travis asked. "I really don't want to get zapped by…"

Percy walked forward and pushed the giant doors apart.

"Who dares enter unatt…Perseus. We were not expecting you here this soon." Zeus said while wondering how they arrived so fast. The demigod took in his surroundings. The entire council was here excluding Artemis and his father Poseidon, and all but Hestia was wearing armor. Hades had pitched black armor his helm of darkness tucked under his left arm. Zeus's armor was completely silver and waves of electricity crackled and rolled over it. Apollo's armor was like his fathers but completely gold, yet his flashing grin still seemed brighter. Ares had a US Marine combat uniform on with a 7 foot M-16 slung over his shoulder. The rest of the council had a simpler yet sturdier version of Greek style armor. All had a look of anxiety on their face. Percy took all this in, evaluating in seconds.

"We have learned and seen the attacks of monsters on mortals, also a prophesy has been given though something imposable has happened as a result." Percy had a look of worry in his eyes. "Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

That is not the worst thing though." Percy looked at Rachel and then turned to Apollo with a serious look. "The Spirit of Delphi has left her. The Oracle is no more."

"I know." Apollo said to the surprise of the demigods and mortal. "I no longer have the gift of prophesy and foresight."

"What is going on uncle?" Percy asked with a steel edge in his voice. Piper noticed and took his hand giving it a squeeze. Percy visibly relaxed. "Where are my father and Lady Artemis?"

Zeus's face turned emotionless with a slight sign of worry in his eyes. "My daughter has not been heard from and seen since all this…" He waved his arms around him, "began, and your father is currently attempting to stop sea creatures and other monsters from leaving the Bermuda Triangle and attacking any out in the ocean."

"Artemis is missing?" Percy asked with worry in his voice, he let go of Piper's hand.

"We need to assess what is happening first." Athena spoke up. "Let us see what we can learn from the prophesy.

_To topple the one with visions of power _means the one who is behind all this and he seeks to rule. It could be a minor god or a new threat. _The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_, that obviously means the failure of the mist and the reveal of Olympus over the Empire State Building. _Out of the shadows and into the light, Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_, this might be talking about our reveal, and foes must unite could be an alliance between other Greek deities. Some minor gods or even titans perhaps. _But all will stand still in darkness and in pain;_ _Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_. These lines truly confuse me, it seems a huntress of Artemis perhaps and a daughter of Aphrodite will ultimately make a choice that will decide the fate of this war, and it will end in ruin unless they fall in love in _the rain_." Aphrodite and Athena looked to Piper. She was most likely the dove and it was clear she had feelings for Percy so he could represent the 'rain', but who was the huntress?

"Children," Zeus said with more authority in his voice. "We have summoned you here because we…have a request." Zeus paused and took a deep breath. "You must attempt to make peace with the mortals."

"No doubt they would jump to conclusions if a god appeared." Athena added. "They could presume we have appeared to take over them, or it is our fault the attacks are happening."

"We need you to…tell them we want too also stop whoever has sparked these attacks, and prevent more." Zeus said.

Percy bowed down on his knee and the other demigods soon followed. "We will do whatever we can to find out who did this and stop them. We can group the demigods at camp and strategically send them on missions to keep peace and protect the humans." A thought came to Percy. "What has become of Camp Jupiter?"

This time it was Ares who spoke as he easily shifted to Mars, "Your roman siblings are currently preparing for battle though they do not know of the prophesy yet. We plan on bringing them to Camp Half-Blood to work with the Greek demigods."

"Percy," Zeus said a slight quiver in his voice. "Would you and a companion attempt a side quest to seek my daughter?"

"On my honor Lord Zeus." Percy said.

"Very well then, for the time being the bridge to Olympus will be removed to prevent an assault on Olympus by foot, we will return you to camp from here," Zeus boomed. "You are all dismissed, and may the fate be in your favor." The demigods disappeared in a flash. "Good luck." Zeus whispered.

Line Break

Camp Half-Blood

The cabin leaders appeared in a bright flash in the middle of the arena. Some held their head in nausea. Malcolm said, "Next time let's walk back." He then bent over and threw up.

"Alright it's late," Percy said, the flashing never bothered him anyways. "Let's call it a night. In the morning have a meeting with your cabin tell them what's going on and tell them to prepare for anything." Percy turned to Will Solace and Jake Mason, "I need you two to go to Chiron; explain to him what is going on and plan living spaces for when the Romans arrive." Percy then turned to Clarisse. "I need you to bring out 'lamer' i mean Maimer," He corrected with a mischievous grin, "and start training the campers. Make sure everyone has a primary and secondary weapon, also you and Malcolm need to come up with some creative battle strategies."

Clarisse grinned and cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure."

"Listen up." Percy said his face turning serious. "Whoever did this, made the mist disappear, is powerful and we have to be more prepared and more cautious than ever before. The mortals don't know that we're on their side. You guys are the best heroes this world has ever seen and I couldn't ask more for the sacrifices you have made, but I need to ask for more. We have a duty to be the shield. We have to be the ones to make that sacrifice and take the bullet for others. You have to lay over the wire and let the others crawl over you. It will be hard and the road will be rough, but like all the other battles we will come out on top." He proudly spoke. The leaders let out a whoop of cheer and disbanded.

Piper began to walk towards the Aphrodite when Percy called out to her. "Hey Princess wait up." Piper turned smiling and shook her head at Percy's nickname.

"Is that the best you can come up with Kraken Breath?" Piper replied cheekily.

"I don't know Pocahontas, why?" Percy grinned.

Piper gave out a huff though her eyes looked amused, "You know that's pretty racist**." (sorry if I offended anyone. I actually have Native American roots and meant no displeasure to anyone. This is just a dumb and quick reply that only Percy could come up with on the spot)**

"Ohhh," Percy said lowering his head. He didn't mean to make fun of Piper's heritage. _Come on Percy that was stupid, _he thought in his mind. "I'm so sorry Pipes , I didn't mean for it to be offensive, I didn't mean to make fun of you, I'm so stupid, I'm such an a…"

"Percy." Piper said reaching out and taking his hand and giggled. "It is OK, thanks for comparing me to a Disney Princess." She flashed a smile. "Why did you want to talk?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my companion in the search for Lady Artemis?" Percy pleaded giving his best puppy eyes. Piper froze for a second. She didn't feel as worried as she should have been to find the moon goddess, but she quickly realized she was getting mad for nothing. "Of course."

"Thanks Pipes, it means the world to me that you're coming along." Percy said giving her a hug.

"Good night Percy, see you in the morni…" Piper began.

"Umm actually," Percy butted in rubbing the back of his head. "would you like to say with me tonight, I enjoyed having you over the other day." Red rose to Percy's face and he was glad it was dark. A light blush rose in Piper's as well. Then they both realized that due to their heightened senses that came with immortality that they could clearly see the red in each other's cheeks. With that they became even redder. Piper wanted to die. "Plus you kept the nightmares away so plus, plus."

"Ye…yes I would love to." She finally replied. She leaped for joy on the inside as butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Awesome." Was all Percy could say as he took Piper's hand and led then to the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy found himself once again sharing the bed with the beautiful kaleidoscope eyed girl. Percy was wearing some pajamas. And Piper had on some of Percy's soft workout shorts and an extra-large t-shirt covering her upper body. Percy laid on his back and Piper had turned to her side as she snuggled into his muscular side using his arm as a pillow. They both laid there enjoying each-others warmth.

**(I am going to need you guys to tell me in a review if this next scene is too much for a T rating and if my story may need to change to M)**

Percy found himself one again staring at her beautiful face. Percy was so lost in his world that he didn't realize that Piper turned to him to say good night until he was brought out of his thoughts by a warm sensation pressed against his lips. He came to and realized that Piper was kissing him. Percy pulled his head back. _You are betraying Annabeth, it is too soon_, these thoughts flashed in his mind. Percy looked at Piper. She was not using him that much Percy could tell. He knew she cared for him, and that is when Percy realized that he cared for her. Like a lot.

He smiled at Piper and she returned it equally. Slowly he reached out and cupped the back of her neck pulling her head towards his while the other brushed some strands of hair behind her head. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. This was no longer a stolen kiss; this was passion and love pouring out. Their only focus was on each other. Percy and Piper gently opened and closed their mouths as their lips moved together in sync. To him her lips tasted like warm hot chocolate and strawberries, and to her his reminded her of brownies and blueberries. The kiss deepened as their locked up feelings came pouring out. Piper swung her leg over Percy as she bends over him and pushed her body against his. She lowers her head as she kisses his jaw. Percy reaches down and rubs her thigh as he slowly brings it up and moves his hand under and to the back of her shirt. He rubs her bare back and she lets out a squeak in pleasure. Percy realizes that something is happening in his area down under. For a second he relishes the feeling and Piper bends down putting pressure to his lower area. At the same time they realize that they are going too far and Piper jumps back to her side of the bed. She fixes her shirt that was exposing her stomach. A few more inches and two more things would have been seen. Piper bushed at the thought. _Too soon__**.**_** (no kidding)**

Percy and Piper spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to push you that far."

"It's OK." They both said at the same time. This really made them both blush.

Piper spoke up again. "Percy I…I know that was rushed I let my emotions take over me and," She stuttered, "I am sorry."

"No don't be sorry Pipes," Percy replied, "I was the one who went in and maybe that was too soon. I mean we both just ended a relationship; even if it was against our will. Plus I pushed too far, and I overstepped my boundaries."

Piper brushed her hand along Percy's cheek. "If this is to become something in the future we need to take our time. You are right. We overstepped ourselves. You just lost Annabeth and I could never replace what you had with her. I just want us to be happy."

Percy leaned in and kissed Piper again on the lips and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm happy here with you by my side."

He stared into her ever-changing eyes, "We can just stay one step ahead of best friends, and when…if you want to move on to the next step," He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Well, I'll be right here."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss Percy. This kiss was gentle and pure simple love was poured out even though both demigods agreed to not make that next step in their friendship turned relationship.

Piper resumed her cuddling position on Percy's side and he planted one last sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Princess." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and soon both were in a happy and dreamless sleep.

Line Break

Day 2 – one day post incident

Pipers POV (doing a girls pov is so weird for me to do!)

"Shhh, you'll wake them up." I groggily heard a voice say. I felt myself dozing off again. "Go away." I mumbled and I found myself falling into darkness. ZZzzzz. Gods this pillow was firm. My head fit perfectly in the crook…wait. Pillows don't have crooks….ZZzzzz. My hand moved up and rubbed whatever I was sleeping on. When I usually sleep I find my hand tucked under the pillow cover; it makes me feel more secure. I did the same here. "Percy."

"Dang, Percy has got some abs." Was that Katie? I heard more murmuring. I shifted and the memories of last night slowly dawned to me. He asked me to help him on the quest for Artemis. She sure was pretty and I knew Percy knew that too. I mean she is a virgin goddess so I have nothing to worry about. Awwrrr what is wrong with me.

"Crap, she's waking." That was Connor. I then heard clicking noises.

I opened my eyes and hastily sat up. "I slept with Percy." Wait…ohhh no, I said that out loud.

Katie Gardner was standing on the edge of our…Percy's bed along with the Stolls, Lacy and Will. Lacy squeaked, "Yes, yes you did." She looked like she wanted to jump up and down. Katie had a sparkle in her eyes and gave me a thumb up. Connor…Connor had a camera in his hands and was still taking pictures.

"What the heck are you doing?" I panicked. Percy was still asleep beside me.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Don't worry it's just sending the pics to everyone I know with a phone." He smiled deviously.

I gave him a woman's glare that would scare even Ares.

"Uhhh…" He gulped, "I'm just kidding."

"Annabeth," Percy whimpered in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He reached out and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back down next to him. Connor took more pictures.

I laid next to him blocking out the others in the cabin. He had a line of drool in the corner of his mouth and his hair was a moppy mess. I raised my hand to my hair. I was also a tangled mess. He was so handsome. Guhhh focus Piper.

I reached out and brushing the hair out of his sleeping eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes began to scrunch in pain.

"We got to…" He gulped like he was dehydrated and grabbed his throat. "Get to the doors."

Gods, he was dreaming of being in Tartarus.

"P…Percy you need to wake up!" I plead. My eyes begin to water. I can't stand seeing him like this. He is the leader of camp he was the one to make the hard decisions and sacrifices. Seeing him like this; it was not something me or any of his friends had ever seen. I noticed that the boys were shifting uncomfortably and the girls had tears in their eyes. Katie had her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. She was one of Percy's oldest and first friends and she had never seen this vulnerable side. Percy was the glue of the camp and here he was showing the he was broken also. He wasn't perfect, but that is what made him Percy. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Please, please wake up! I'm right out here for you, just let me in!" I wanted to say we have each other now he doesn't have to be afraid, but he is still a young boy and he still went thru so much; being afraid was part of our human nature.

Slowly he visibly began to relax and his face lost its tense and pained expression. He let out a sigh of relief, and I let out a held breath I didn't know I was holding either. I rubbed his chest and his eyes fluttered open. I gave a half laugh, "You scared me to death fish face."

"Piper." He moaned, "Thank you." He yawned and gave that signature grin that gave me butterflies every time he directed it to me. I gave out a little squeak. Uhhh how could one smile make me act like some crazy Aphrodite girl. Wait I am an Aphrodite girl. Uhhh.

Percy finally seemed to notice that we had an audience. "Uhhh, I wear bowties." He blurted and then covered his mouth as his face grew red in embarrassment.

Well that was random.

"Could you guys please give us some privacy?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Travis said and then grinned. "Although I think you two had plenty of that all night long." He laughed and high fived his brother. Tracy giggled and squeaked like she found a new toy. I'm pretty sure both Percy and I have red faces. Ohhh gosh did they think we…well we did nearly let it get out of hand before we fell asleep. What if they had walked in then? Holy Hephaestus that would have been embarrassing.

Percy reached for a shoe on the side of his bed and threw it at Travis. He ducked and it hit Will on his forehead. "NOW!" He said, "Ohh, and sorry Will." He ended.

I turned back to Percy. "Morning Princess, sleep good?"

"You have no idea." Wait that could be taken the wrong way. "I mean, yes I slept well. Thank you Percy."

"Well we should get ready. We have a mission to do."

"Yeah." I said with a slight disappointment in my voice. I just wanted us to lie back down and enjoy the moment. _Come on Piper_, I told myself,_ we got work to do_.

I stood myself up and walked to the bathroom to change back into my cloths.

Moments later I came out and found Percy dressed for the mission. He had on a light-blue outdoor style button up shirt on with a grey muscle shirt on underneath with the camp name screen-printed across it. He had on some long khaki shorts and was currently putting on a long-sleeved leather jacket. He looked prepared for any situation and super-hot. He smiled when he saw me and we walked to the entrance. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and leaned in quickly giving me a small kiss. I savored the feel of his lips on mine and smiled.

Whatever craziness is going on out there I know that I will pull through if I have the people I care for by my side.

"I'll meet you by Thalia's Tree in an hour."

I decided it was my turn to be sneaky and leaned up to Percy. I stole a quick kiss, smirked at and then turned and ran off to my cabin to prepare for the quest.

End Piper's POV

Time Skip

One Hour Later

Percy stood by Thalia's Pine tree gazing over the camp. Below him he could see groups moving about preparing for the worse. He closed his eyes, inhaling the smells around him; the pine and wildflowers, and the sweetness of the strawberry fields. He also smelled the sea and that instantly calmed him. He heard the satyrs playing their pipes and creating a magic to calm everyone's nerves. He heard the barking of Clarisse as she trained in the arena. The clashing of swords against one another and the twanging of bows. He heard soft footsteps approaching and he opened his eyes.

"Piper." He said smiling. She was wearing a white tank top with a silver parka like the hunters for protection, and camouflage cargo pants. Like Percy she had a bag over her back to carry supplies. Her hair was tied in a short ponytail behind her head. To his surprise she had a bow slung across her chest the wooden end on the front so it didn't interfere with her bag and make her uncomfortable. Her knife was strapped to her leg ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. To Percy she looked like she was ready to slay Kronos; in other words she looked like a million bucks. "Let's rock n roll." He reached out his hand and she offered hers. Joined together they turned and began their quest.

Time Skip

1 hour before sunset

It had been hours since they began the quest for Artemis. They had covered much ground since Percy convinced Piper to use charm speak and ask a couple if they could 'borrow' their motorcycle. They happily agreed. Now they were in the endless forests of Canada. They had left the bike at a small gas station mile back with a note to return it to its real owners. Before they began their walk they ate a quick lunch and started their trek thru the vast wilderness.

They walked together in relative silence until Piper spoke up, "Percy how do you know Lady Artemis is anywhere around here." She asked waiving her arms around her.

"It's strange really." Percy began a questionable look upon his face. He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I just have a sense of the direction she went before she went missing." Piper looked at him uncertainly. "It like an internal compass, I…I feel drawn to her." He said not noticing that Piper stiffened ever so slightly. Percy shrugged and began to walk with a small hop to his steps like he was enjoying himself. In truth he was. Ever since Artemis's blessing he felt more comfortable and energized outside. "He enjoyed listening to the creatures hidden in the forest, and the sounds of birds in the air. "We should find a place to make camp for tonight, away from wolves and bears."

"Sounds good." Piper answered back as they walked ever forward.

Percy was going to comment on where a good spot for the night would be when the hairs on his neck tingled. He drew Riptide. Piper must have sensed it as well because her bow was drawn and a silver arrow was ready to be fired.

He listened. The forest had gone quiet. He assumed an attack position. Ahead of him he began to hear the sounds of many feet running swiftly thru the foliage. He steadied his breathing and extended his senses. To his left her heard Piper do the same as she gave a deep sigh and pulled on the bow. He smelt the pines that surrounded them for miles.

He was the first to spot the girl. "Piper. Lower your bow. It's one of the huntresses."

Soon he saw more and more approach. Twenty preteen girls in silver parkas appeared out of the dark followed by a pack of wolves; they surrounded Percy and Piper their bows drawn. Out of the dark Artemis appeared followed quickly by Thalia. Artemis looked cute in her 12 year old form to Percy, and Thalia still looked 15.

Artemis spoke up with her bow aimed at Percy's head. "What magic is this, reveal yourself, NOW!" She commanded.

"Ar…Lady Artemis it's us." Percy said pointing between him and Piper. "It's Percy Jackson and Piper McLean."

"Perseus?" She said doubtfully. Her expression softening.

"Don't call me Perseus. It's Percy. Say it with me 'Per' 'cy' ,not Perseus." He shouted in annoyance waving his arms in the air.

Thalia lowered her bow a 'you serious' look on her face. "Yep its 'Percy' alright." She said rolling her eyes. "No one can fake that much stupidity."

Artemis sighed in relief. "Girls, lower your weapons." All instantly obeyed though some slower than others.

"Artemis." Percy spoke up glad he found the goddess. "What the flip is going on!"

"We were hunting when a man wearing a green cloak showed up. He laughed and took off running. We gave chase and soon discovered that we were running in circles. He was creating an illusion over us that even I could not see past. It was as if he was a magician." Lady Artemis explained an annoyed expression showing on her face. "He had strange hybrid creatures chasing us occasionally. Half bear and wolf, or even deer with the heads of a eagle and claws of a lion. We were lucky to destroy them easily."

Piper spoke up confused. "Wait, what…how could a magician trick a Olympian goddess?"

"That's easy!" A voice spoke up behind them. All the huntresses quickly had their bows drawn the wolves growled ready to pounce. Out of the shadows a man in a green cloak appeared. His face was covered though a mischievous grin could be seen. His skin was pale in color but not to where it was unnatural. He was tall and lean; even more than Percy. His voice sounded like he was in his late twenties. Under the cloak was an armor that seemed ancient Viking in nature. It was a sight that no one, even the goddess had ever seen.

He laughed like he was enjoying himself. "I am no earthly magician you dull girls," He paused and raised his hand in a dramatic fashion slowly pulling down his cloak revealing a handsome and slightly hawkish face with long black hair combed back.

He smiled, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose!"

Line Break

_Next Time_

_"Yeah Right," Percy said thinking this was a trick of his eyes, "and I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..."_

_"Stupidity." Thalia added smirking._

_"Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Percy spoke turning to Thalia clearly forgetting the Asgardian._

**A/N: All right, all right, all right. Here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it, and as you all can see the PJ universe just expanded. I got big plans. Ok, to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited, I bow to you. Thank you so much. Ok time ti rant – what did you guys think of that little scene between Percy and Piper was it too much for a T rating, I really don't know what to do, that scene just came out of nowhere. Ok, for those who asked the pairing will be with only one of the girls. But, Percy will be "seeing/dating" both until one comes out on top. What do you guys think of the length of the chapter, it was almost twice the length of chap 3. All the chapters may not be this long but I wanted this one to have a good beginning middle and end.**

**So please review people on anything, I need reviews to encourage me. You guys make me want to make each chapter better and better, so please review.**

**Ok, that's all the ranting for now see ya'll later, and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, you wish a Drakon would come and paralyze me to death? Let me know.**

** Until next time, this is Trojan7 (why bother) signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 5 _(take 2/redo)_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe) and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Previously on A Tale of Mist

**-** Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

**-** "Percy," Zeus said a slight quiver in his voice. "Would you and a companion attempt a side quest to seek my daughter?"

"On my honor Lord Zeus." Percy said.

**-** He smiled at Piper and she returned it equally. Slowly he reached out and cupped the back of her neck pulling her head towards his while the other brushed some strands of hair behind her head. They both closed their eyes as their lips met.

**-** He laughed like he was enjoying himself. "I am no earthly magician you dull girls," He paused and raised his hand in a dramatic fashion slowly pulling down his cloak revealing a handsome and slightly hawkish face with long black hair combed back.

He smiled, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose!"

Line Break

Day 2 nightfall

Deep in Canadian Forest

"Yeah Right," Percy said thinking this was a trick of his eyes, "and I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..."

"Stupidity." Thalia added smirking.

"Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Percy spoke turning to Thalia clearly forgetting the Asgardian.

"What the heck are you doing here Kelp Head?" Thalia exclaimed. She was glad her cousin had come but at the moment he was as trapped as she was.

Percy and Piper both made their way to Artemis flanking her side.

"Loki of Asgard what business do you bring here?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward. She had no idea what or who she was dealing with, and to be honest she never felt so scared. However, she had her girls to think about, and she had to make sure they were safe. The past few days of being on the run had taken a toll on her hunters and for some strange reason she felt more drained than usual. Then Percy had to show up, just thinking about that young man brought a blush to her cheeks. She jumped in surprise and then seemed to concentrate. An unreadable expression returned to her face.

"Well," Loki spoke up a grin appearing, "That is the important question." He casually walked forward not caring that twenty arrows were pointed at his heart. "I bring a message from your forbidden friend's greatest enemy Perseus Jackson." He said looking at Percy in the eye. Percy looked like he was hit with a bat and stepped back. "Ahh yes, you know of whom I speak, but that does not matter now, what matters is that a statement must be made. The time for those who were cast aside to rise up and take what is rightfully theirs is at hand. Long have we waited in the shadows, brushed aside and abused." He rose his hands and the monsters around him began to clash their weapons together in sync. "Now we step into the light and take what is ours."

"Wait a minute," Piper spoke up. "I know who you are now, your Loki brother of Thor… my dad once auditioned to play your character in a movie. You're the god of mischief."

"I am no brother of Thor you quim, I was once an aspect of the All-father Odin, but I was separated and cast out." Anger flashed thru Loki's eyes and he crunched his fists. "I use to be loved and respected," He spoke a quiver sounded in his voice but is was out of anger not sadness. "Now I will settle for fear and obedience."

Around the hunters more creatures arrived. However instead of being a mix of animals they seemed to have humanoid bodies with the heads of weapons and kitchen appliances. They had no facial features just pieces of metal; yet, they still seemed to be staring into the souls of the Greeks ready to carve them out.

"The world had their chance for love and respect." Loki spat.

"Ouch," Percy said clearly grossed out, "You freaks must have been a pain to poop out."

Piper couldn't help but agree. She knew that the gods were known to sire strange offspring, but this was weird. She felt her lunch begin to rise back up.

Then a chorus of voices seemed to resonate from the new creatures traveling up and vibrating from their heads. "We are the Demons of Chaos and you shall die."

"Tell you allies that the time of the mist is now over, and those who were cast aside will rise again," The Asgardian spoke up as the demons stepped closer. "So run, hide!" He shouted. "Because there is nothing," He shook his head laughing, "NOTHING, you can do!"

"Tell that to your allies, because once they see what we can do, then you will truly see how loyal a friend can be." He finished panting.

The demons roared and charged.

"Well, if you live to pass it on." He whispered before disappearing if a green glow.

Rewind

Percy's POV

"Yeah Right," This couldn't be real, "and I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..." Come on Percy think.

"Stupidity." Thalia's voice rang.

"Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Uhhh Sparkles, how dare you, man that's embarrassing. So much for looking heroic in front of Artemis.

"What the heck are you doing here Kelp Head?" Thalia exclaimed. I can't deal with this. Focus Percy you're here for Artie…Artemis. I nodded to Piper and we walked to Artemis's side. She was in her usual twelve year old form and she looked pretty cute. Ok Percy that's kind of creepy. Fish-sticks. Focus Percy.

"Loki of Asgard what business do you bring here?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward. Yeah you show this freak whose boss. Even though she looked 12 she sure knew how to act demanding. I turned to Loki and he smirked. What the heck is up with this dude? Looking back at Artemis I saw a quick look of hesitation and fear when she saw that her tone did nothing to halt Loki. _Come on Artie,_ I found myself thinking, _Where's that giant slaying fearlessness that I kn_ow?

_Uhh, I hate being called Artie, Wait, what? _A voice spoke in my mind.

What the Fu…._Ar…Artemis is that you?_ This was really getting weird.

_Perseus,_ she spoke in my mind, _I don't know how but_ _it appears we can communicate using thought._

_Na duh Sherlock,_ I thought. WAIT.

_I heard that, PERSEUS, _Artemis spoke in my mind.

_OK, listen I know how to save the hunters, when if give the signal you get them to run towards the area right behind me._ Man I hope this works.

_OK,_ she answered her face becoming like stone.

"Well," Loki spoke up a grin appearing, "That is the important question." He casually walked forward not caring that twenty arrows were pointed at his heart. "I bring a message from your forbidden friend's greatest enemy Perseus Jackson." He looked straight in my eyes and I stopped in my tracks and my world seemed to spin. Wha…how, I thought as I stumbled back.

"Ahh yes, you know of whom I speak, but that does not matter now…

Images flashed thru my mind. A boy in the swamps. A swarm of kids with water balloons and squirt guns, and a chance meeting that should never have happened.

…what matters is that a statement must be made. The time for those who were cast aside to rise up and take what is rightfully theirs is at hand. Long have we waited in the shadows, brushed aside and abused." Loki rose his hand and the 'demons' around him began to clash their weapons in approval. "Now we step into the light and take what is ours."

This was not happening. Everything was piecing together like a puzzle, but I didn't want to see the finished product. Annabeth's meeting with Sadie and her brother C…just Kane for now.

"Wait a minute," Piper spoke up. "I know who you are now, your Loki brother of Thor… my dad once auditioned to play your character in a movie. You're the god of mischief."

"I am no brother of Thor you quim, I was once an aspect of the All-father Odin, but I was separated and cast out." Anger flashed thru Loki's eyes and he crunched his fists. "I use to be loved and respected," He spoke a quiver sounded in his voice but is was out of anger not sadness. "Now I will settle for fear and obedience."

Around the hunters more creatures arrived. However instead of being a mix of animals they seemed to have humanoid bodies with the heads of weapons and kitchen appliances. They had no facial features just pieces of metal. "The world had their chance for love and respect." Loki spat.

"Ouch," What were the gods thinking when they made these guys? "You freaks must have been a pain to poop out." I spoke. Well this was a new high for my weird Sh*t 'O' Meter.

I turned to look at Piper, her face was green, and I'm pretty sure mine was turning that shade too.

Then a chorus of voices seemed to resonate from the demons traveling up and vibrating from their heads. "We are the Demons of Chaos and you shall die." They seemed to his. Well I pictured demons to look different, but these were just as creepy.

"Tell you allies that the time of the mist is now over, and those who were cast aside will rise again," The Asgardian spoke up as the demons stepped closer. "So run, hide!" He shouted. "Because there is nothing," He shook his head laughing, "NOTHING, you can do!"

Ok Percy calm yourself. I closed my eyes and reached out. I felt Piper and the hunters, and beside me I sensed the aura of Artemis. For some reason I seemed to get energized. I breathed deeply thru my mouth. I could taste the bitter-sweetness of the pines that surrounded us, the decaying odor that the demons gave off, and strongest of all the sweet smell of flowers, rain, and the forest. Artemis. I heard her steady breathing as she listened to Loki.

"Tell that to your allies, because once they see what we can do, then you will truly see how loyal a friend can be." He finished panting. Even though it was dark I could see a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

The demons roared and charged. I expanded my water senses as they picked up on the moisture in the air and cold snow. I felt the ground shake as the demons ran towards us.

"Well, if you live to pass it on." Loki whispered before disappearing if a green glow.

Let's Rock 'N' Roll, I thought raising my hands.

End POV

The more than seventy demons ran forward a trail if hieroglyphs floating around them before fizzing out. Percy raised his arms, hands open wide and yelled. Between the Greeks and the demons a wall of water appeared out of the air. The hunters gasped as the hero's display of power, but the demons did not stop their charge. A look of concentration grew on Percy's face and he closed his fists while grunting. The ring of water solidified into a 3 foot thick shield of ice. The charging stopped dead in their tracks as they slammed into the ring of ice. Small fractures began to appear as the demons banged their medieval heads on the ice.

Percy made a slashing motion with his left arm and a swirling portal of water appeared.

Artemis was taken by his display of power, but quickly regained control of herself. "Thalia take the girls thru," she commanded then turned to Percy. He looked like a god handsome and tall while standing ready for battle. The moon gave the ice a glow and it illuminated Percy to the point that he looked surreal. "Percy this will take them to Camp?"

"Yes milady, girls hold your breath going thru, you might end up in the canoe lake." He said grinning obviously amused that the hunters were going to have to swim.

"Sister I need to stand by you. I must stay and help." Thalia started to protest.

Artemis rose up her hand, "No you must protect the hunters and tell the Council of what has transpired today."

"Yes milady." Thalia nodded. She turned to the girls and they jumped thru the portal. Artemis turned to face Percy and a wave of emotion swelled in her.

At The Same Time

Artemis turned to talk to Thalia, but Percy was focused on Piper. He took her hand, how could he say this, "Pipes you need to go…"

"NO!" She butted in. "Don't even think about it fish face we stick thru this together." She could not, would not leave Percy's side.

Percy pulled Piper in for a tight hug. "I can't lose you Pipes. If…if you ever," He couldn't finish.

Piper put her small hand against his face. "And I can't lose you."

They put their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to make sure these things don't get out and hurt anyone."

They leaned in more and pressed their lips together; at the same time Artemis finished seeing her girls leap thru the portal and turned to face Percy.

The demigods didn't see Artemis stare. Piper stepped away from Percy never looking up and leapt thru the watery portal.

_He…he kissed her. What about Annabeth, wasn't he still mourning?_ Artemis asked herself. She felt saddened, surprised, and jeal…jealousy. She never experienced this emotion before. A cracking sound brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well I never thought I would die by my kitchen utensils." Percy spoke raising his sword Riptide, seeing the blade brought back memories of Artemis's old lieutenant and friend Zoe Nightshade.

"So Giant Slayer," Artemis said a determined look appearing on her face, "What's the plan?"

"You tell me 'mighty' Huntress." Percy asked.

"We are at a tactical disadvantage; we need a better vantage point to take them down." Artemis paused and thought for a second. "For some reason I cannot flash us out of this forest. Loki or someone must have cast a shield on me." She looked around and pointed. "Percy send a stream of water in that direction and we'll run thru. I remember a formation of boulders 50 yards in that direction, and if we can make it to the top we will have the chance to fight back."

"I can do better than that." Percy replied.

The demons finally began to crack thru the ice and they jabbed their heads in to impale the duo.

Percy raised his hands and a pull feeling started in his gut. Storm clouds began to appear and soon a hurricane was swirling around the Canadian forest. Some demons looked up in slight fear. Artemis drew a silver bow out of the thin air and pulled back on the string with three fingers. In between the three fingers two arrows appeared, and Artemis fired them into the heads of 2 demons. The arrows bounced off their metallic heads like a tennis ball.

"Crud!" Artemis yelled. "Even my arrows can't pierce their heads." Above them a demon jumped at them from the top of the ice wall. Artemis fired three arrows into its chest and it fell to the ground still moving. They weren't dying. Percy swept his blade across the neck of the demon and the head toppled off. Its headless body actually stood up and clawed at them before turning to black dust.

Percy and Artemis looked at one another. '_We can do this.' _They thought in each other's mind. The wall finally broke and Percy stretched out his hand creating a torrent of water that blasted a gap in the sea of demons. Percy took Artemis's hand and they took off running to the boulders.

With the heavy rain and lightning the demons were in a blinded from the two as they ran.

A minute later Percy and Artemis reached the boulder. Percy wanting to be a gentleman turned to help Artemis climb the rock, but found her nowhere to be found.

"Ar…Artemis!" Percy yelled panic started to appear in his face.

"Percy…up here!" Artemis yelled. Percy looked up the boulders and he found her bow drawn and firing off into the distance. She no longer looked twelve; she had shifted into a beautiful 20 year old young woman. If it were not for the demons yelling to kill him he would have stood there staring at Artemis. He came to his senses and climbed the rocks.

Percy turned to Artemis and smiled. "Crazy night hmm?" Percy said as he leapt closer to the bottom wanting a close range reach of the demons.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Below them the demons appeared growling and snarling. _Prepare to die Greeks! _The demons hissed. The creatures charged and began to climb the rock formation. Artemis growled and began to fire her bow into the legs of the demons causing them to slow downs or fall so Percy could decapitate them.

For Percy he began to fall into a trance. All he saw was black dust as he slashed his sword. It was a good process and plan they had going until Percy heard a cry of pain. He kicked a demon away from him into the oncoming crowd and gave himself a chance to look up.

Artemis had fallen to her side and was grasping her leg. Lightning flashed and that's when Percy saw it. A black arrow had shot her thru the right leg right below her hips. Percy made his way to her.

"Artie what happened!" Percy asked in fear.

She hissed I pain, "What does it look like dumb-ass, I got shot thru the leg with an arrow." Percy touched the area around the puncture wound and Artemis gasped.

"What's wron…" SLAP.

"How dare you touch me there!" Artemis gasped. Percy looked down and realized that his hand was touching her leg pretty close to a certain area. His face heated up, and he pulled his had away quickly.

"Sorry, umm…that looks infected." Percy said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"I feel strange Percy." Artemis said dizzily. Her immortal glow seemed to dim ever so slightly, but neither noticed.

They both looked down and saw the rest of the demons climbing up the slippery boulders. There was no way Percy could fight them all off without leaving Artemis vulnerable to an attack.

Percy was up against a brick wall. He had nowhere to go. He slammed his fists against the rocks and gave a frustrated yell. After all the things, all the battles he had gone thru, this was how it was going to end? He finally had nowhere to go.

Artemis reached out and took his hand hoping to calm Percy down and give him comfort. Percy stiffened at Artemis's sign of affection. He relaxed his body and squeezed her hand back smiling weakly as he finally accepted his defeat. All of their energy was spent.

He looked up into the glowing silver eyes of the moon goddess. His green and her silver stared deeply into one another. He came forward and embraced her. He reached out and wrapping his arms around her as she curled up and began to shiver with cold. Her head was resting against his chest and she could hear his strong heartbeat. The sound seemed to calm her down. She looked up at Percy.

"I'm so sorry Artie." He whispered realizing that he yet again failed to save someone he cared for.

Artemis reached up and stroking his hair as she shook her head and spoke, "No Percy, you did all you could do and that was all I could ever ask for," A tear fell from her face and she winced in pain, "Thank you for being there for me, now and all those years ago."

"It was my pleasure," Percy whispered into Artemis's ear. "And I want you to know that I…" He gulped, "I care for you Artie." Percy stuttered his words not knowing how to express what was on his mind.

Artemis began to speak, "Percy, there's something I have to tell you, I…" She said rubbing his hand.

_Wait hand…my hand_, Percy suddenly thought as he moved from his embrace with the moon goddess. He looked at the palm of his hand and his eyes grew in amazement.

He stood up, raising his hand into the air, and shouted out one name. "CARTER!"

Bellow them the demons halted and began to shift uneasily. Percy began to pray to every god he knew that this would work. Artemis looked at Percy in confusion; then she felt a presence in her mind enter the area.

Next to Percy a flash appeared and a swirl of golden sand began to grow. The glow brought a sense of warmth to Percy and Artemis. Then two figures leapt out onto the rocks. One was a boy with dark skin. He was well built and had curly dark hair. In his hands was a familiar crescent shaped sword. Tied to his side was a crook and flail.

Next to him was a young white teen girl with blue highlights in her blond hair. She was lean like a surfer and in Percy's mind she looked like a young Annabeth. They both seemed to wear dark linen cloths that looked like pajamas. The girl had on combat boots, and in her hands was a wand with a carved tiger head and a five foot staff.

Carter and the girl both muttered words that Percy didn't recognize. Purple hieroglyphs flashed around them. Carter glowed and soon he was back in the giant chicken suit, he ran forward and began to crush the demons under his feet. The girl pointed her wand forward and a beam shot forward turning a dozen demons into black dust.

Percy and Artemis just stood there holding each other as they watch the two magicians finish off the last of the demons.

A minute later it was all over. The rain was gone and Carter had returned to his regular size.

"Percy!" Carter exclaimed, "Looks like we got here in the nick of time."

"Bloody right," The girl added, "We owned those blimy demons! Wait, your Percy Jackson?" She asked.

Percy nodded his head. Had he met this girl before?

"I met Annabeth one time. How's my girl doing nowadays?" She asked innocently.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Sadness overcame him.

Artemis grabbed his hand to reassure him and turned to the girl.

"Annabeth Chase is dead."

The wand fell from her hand in shock.

Line Break

_Next Time_

_The girl stepped back in shock; a tear streamed down her face._

_Carter walked forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Percy, but we need to find safety." Percy nodded as Carter turned to face Artemis._

_"Hello, I am Carter Kane, Leader of the Twenty-first Nome, Pharaoh of the House of Life, and the Eye of Horus; this is my sister Sadie Kane…"_

_"I am also the leader of the Twenty-first Nome and Eye of Isis." Sadie said butting in._

_Artemis looked up from Percy at the siblings. "I am Artemis, Virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, wilderness, and member of the Olympian Council."_

_The Kane's dropped their mouths in astonishment._

**(old note) A/N – Hello fellow readers here is chapter 5. This was a really difficult chapter to write but I really enjoyed it. I hope you did to. OK. This is in no way connected to the Marvel Universe; I am using what I learned from actual Noric Mythology and adding my own twists. **

**To all who reviewed thank you so much. I have over a thousand views. That just pumps me up, but I need you all to review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Guess what you think might happen next, make suggestions and don't be afraid to voice your opinion, I promise I won't be offended if you bash me. So review so I can be pumped up and write more chapters.**

**So Love it, hate it, you want Artemis to turn me into a Jack-a-lop. Let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Trojan7 signing off**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**(NEW ENTRY) – This is a redo of chapter 5. I found a few mistakes that needed correcting and had to fix them. Also, I felt like the kiss that I had between Percy and Artie was rushed so I changed it for a more realistic romance. I just didn't see them kissing so soon and it all seemed too rushed, but don't worry all good things come to those who wait!**

** So REVIEW and see ya'll later! **


	6. AN - UpdateEdit

A/N

Hello Everyone, this is Trojan7,

Sorry this is not a real update, just wanted to tell ya'll that there has been an edit/redo of chapter 5. I didn't really like how the romance between Artie and Percy played out so I changed it up a bit. I believe that this version is more real and believable. Also I corrected a few editorial mistakes that I missed. Thanks to all who have read my first fic. Ya'll are the best. Chapter 6 should be out within the next 2-3 days, 4 if I get busy.

Until next time, this is Trojan7 signing off.

Please REVIEW. The more you review the more pumped I get and the better quality the story gets. THREE THOUSAND views but less than 30 reviews.

Later!


End file.
